The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Advances in integrated circuit, computing, networking and related technologies have led to increased consumption of multi-media content on computing devices, including mobile computing devices. Often multi-media content are consumed using a browser, and increasingly multi-media content may be high definition (HD) video.
Recently, Hypertext Markup Language (HTML) 5 may be emerging as a widely accepted approach to deliver online multi-media content streaming service. It is expected that most platforms may need to enable hardware acceleration for video decoding and/or graphics processing, in order to smoothly play HD HTML5 videos. However, most prior art browsers have architectures that are generally difficult to modify to enable efficient exploitation of hardware acceleration for video decoding and/or graphics processing.